(Previous and Requested version) Virtual and Reality
by Shankie
Summary: (CHAPTER 1 IS MISSING) Tsuna had always felt lonely, but managed to fill the emptiness of his heart via a chatting site. However, one day, when Reborn suddenly pops in to his life and tells him about his guardians, he somehow sees some resemblance between his guardians and the people in the chatting site. [Author Notes are Important and that I don't remember the original genres.]
1. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ: **_On this version, I did not edit anything else, it was written the way it was back then, not even the author notes were changed. I'm not sure if I will be able to update this, because I honestly don't know what's going to happen next, but yeah, this was requested by some of my readers.

I am also not sure if I will be updating this story because the reason I took it down is simply because it's 1000% far away from my story plan- ask my 11 year old self why- and so if you guys do plan on taking over, I would definitely hand it over to you... err So yeah, I'll mark it as complete, so that it'll serve as a **HIATUS **with about 10% chance of updating

((And this is not chapter 1, instead, I used Chapter 1 of the current version of this story, i'm story if that's messed up))

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Noname-NN: **In this chapter, we will revive Chapter 1 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! XD Oh and by the way, Being a Boss is hard is currently on Hiatus. Just saying.

**Kanra: **Since when did you arrive?

**Noname-NN: **I'm the one who joined you together with your current best friends.

**Kanra: **O.O

**Noname-NN: **Enjoy the chapter!

_**~Noname-NN left the chatroom~**_

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Tsuna stared at the infant before him.<p>

"I arrived 3 hours early, but as a service, i'll evaluate you now." Tsuna stared at the baby a little longer. "Who's kid are you? I should bring you back home."

"Hm? I'm Reborn the home tutor." Tsuna froze and continued to look at the infant. And then he remembered something that _TheGreatMe _always complains about. He always complains about an infant who tortures him even though he didn't do anything wrong.

Tsuna was smart enough not to laugh and instead believed him, but dumb enough to become silent. "Why are you silent?" Tsuna looked at the infant, but before he could speak, a kick was aimed directly to his stomach. And man, it hurt a lot.

Tsuna fell down on his butt and started cradling his stomach. "Wh-what was that for?!" Tsuna was about to grab the baby when the baby grabbed his tie and threw him over to the other side.

"I have no openings, my true line of work is assassination." the chameleon on top of the baby's fedora transformed in to a Sniper Rifle and pointed it to Tsuna. "The real reason I came here was to train you to becoming a mafia boss."

"Wait, ME?! A MAFIA BOSS?" the baby nodded at Tsuna. "Yes, I was sent by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss." Tsuna thought the baby was ridiculous.

"I'm pretty sure you did some research on me before coming here." Tsuna looked at the baby who nodded.

"THEN WHY ME!? I'M INCREDIBLY STUPID AND INCREDIBLY NO GOOD!" but then the baby kicked Tsuna's leg, causing him to fall down on the ground.

"That's why I came here to **train **you." The baby pointed the sniper rifle to Tsuna's head.

"Okay fine fine! But excuse me for awhile!" Tsuna hid behind the wall near the dark alley. Reborn was confused on why the teen did that, then he noticed a girl walking around.

"Awh! How cute? What are you doing here?" the girl looked at the baby before patting his fedora.

"I'm an assassin. That's why i'm here." the girl laughed and smiled at the baby.

"That is sooo adorable! Oh well, bye bye!" the girl left running.

_'She already likes this freaking brat?!' _Tsuna thought as he stopped hiding from the girl.

"You like her don't you?" Tsuna blushed and looked at Reborn with a confused look.

"I'm the no.1 mind reader, and I seriously can't believe your loser complex is so amazing." Reborn shook his head in pity.

"Leave me alone!" Tsuna started walking away from the baby, not knowing he just pissed off someone he doesn't want to piss off.

"Okay that's it." the baby petted his pet chameleon, Tsuna who was confused turned to take a look at Reborn.

"It's dying time."

"HUH!?" Tsuna panicked. "Stop mocking me already! That's a toy right?!"

The infant smirked at the brunette. "You'll know when you die."

**BANG!**

Tsuna was shot at the head, he could feel the blood trekking down his forehead. While dying, Tsuna regretted something. He thought to himself _'I'm going to die, I'm now parting with the world. What a waste, if I had one last dying will, I probably could have told Sasagawa Kyoko how I felt about her...'_

A minute later, he started shouting "REEEBORN!" and running around in his undies. And the most embarrassing part was he confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko, in his undies, shouting like an idiot, in front of school, and made her scream and run away from Tsuna. What an embarrassing day it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kanra entered the chat room~<strong>_

**Craze: **Oya, oya, looks like you're late today. I bet something happened, tell me! Tell me!

**Dera: **Tell "us".

**Kanra: **... I don't even think I want to remember.

**Kyokutan: **WELL TODAY IT WAS EXTREMELY FUNNY!

**Kanra: **Ehh? Why?

**Kyokutan: **TODAY I EXTREMELY SAW SOMEONE RUNNING IN HIS BOXERS WHILE SHOUTING. HE WAS IN AN EXTREME SPEED. SO I EXTREMELY HELD HIS HAND TO STOP HIM AND ASK HIM, BUT INSTEAD HE JUST KEPT RUNNING AND DRAGGED ME WITH HIM WITH HIS EXTREME SPEED. THEN HE EVEN CONFESSED TO MY SISTER AS A JOKE! THAT WAS EXTREMELY FUNNY!

**Kanra: **O.O Wait wait wait wait... the guy in his boxers... confessed to your sister?

**Kyokutan: **YEAAAAAAAH!

**Kanra: **Damn my life. Wait... Oh. My. God. I'm going to die now.

**Nagi: **Ehh? I don't get it?

**Yakyu: **I don't get it either.

**TheGreatMe: **I also don't.

**Craze: **This is the first time I didn't understand anything.

**Kanra: **Well, that's actually a good thing. O.O H-how about you Dera-san?

**Dera: **I don't get it.

**Kanra: **o.O Oh... whatever. Just ignore it.

**Kyokutan: **THEN LETS OPEN A NEW TOPIC!

**Kanra: **Yeah sure, i'll be right back!

Tsuna stood up from his chair and closed the browser. He immediately jumped on his bed and let his face drop on the soft pillow.

"That... was freaking... embarrassing." Tsuna was hiding the blush that covered his face. As soon as _Kyokutan _told him that he saw a guy in his boxers, and CONFESSED to his sister. There was no doubt about it. It was him... Ryohei Sasagawa. Now that he knows who Kyokutan is... what will he do next?

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you sulking on your bed for?" Tsuna felt his body shake when he heard that voice. "YOU!" he got up from the bed and immediately retreated, sadly, the wall was there to catch him.

"Maman had been calling you for a long time now, so I ate your share." Reborn huffed and exited the room. "HEY! COME BACK HERE! WHY DID YOU EAT MY SHARE!"

Even though Reborn and Tsuna was arguing and currently, the other being beaten up crucially, some thoughts were still running in Tsuna's brain. He wondered if he was going to tell Kyokutan about him... and also... he wondered if finding out who Kyokutan is was a good thing or a bad thing.

Was it?


	2. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOKHR.**

Noname-NN:

I'm sure you know what that means. Soo... Yay! I just updated Being a Boss is Hard! XD And like what I said, i'll keep updating this fic. Today we shall feature the most annoying boxer of all!

**Kanra: **He's not annoying!

**Noname-NN: **Tell me something about his voice that is not annoying.

**Kanra: **...potato?

**Noname-NN: **Whatever. Enjoy the chapter!

_**~Noname-NN left the room~**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna had gotten up early <em>for the first time<em>, already wearing his uniform _for the first time_, had finished eating breakfast _for the first time, _and ready to go to school. Tsuna wasn't able to sleep well when he was so excited to meet with Kyokutan, or in other words... Ryohei Sasagawa. He couldn't believe that he was friends with him with 6 years and they haven't even talked in their personal lives.

Tsuna immediately started running, the smile still on his fa- "Dame-Tsuna, why are you so early today? Are you sick? It's impossible for you to be early." a small baby who stopped him from running was in front of his toes.

"Shut up Reborn! It's possible! Not that I do it... but it's still possible!" Tsuna shouted in pride... (_pride?_) Reborn stared at him for a second before hopping off to somewhere. "I believe you." with that, he left. Tsuna was left dumbfounded and decided to continue staring until Reborn's silhouette disappeared from Tsuna's field of vision.

Tsuna shook his head and continued running to school.

As soon as he arrived, he saw a few students in groups. Curious, he decided to ask two people who were together.

"Erm... excuse me, but what is going on?" Tsuna asked the two who mysteriously looked at them.

"Ah. Tsuna." a certain star baseball player looked at Tsuna.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna bowed in greeting.

"Well you see, the head of the boxing club, or Sasagawa-sempai didn't attend school today. It's not really that much of a deal, but there was a match today and the baseball club didn't make any preparations for today thinking that the match won't be postponed. So the baseball club and the boxing club are all together in planning, since it will be hard for us." the person with Yamamoto greeted.

"Oh... I see, thanks." Tsuna faced backwards and headed on to his classroom.

Yamamoto looked at the brunette as he ran. It was weird. Did he just call his name? He was pretty sure he didn't even know his name.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was bothered, completely bothered. It had been a week since Ryohei didn't go to school. Just when he was excited. Tsuna immediately stood up and gathered all his courage to go to Ryohei's sister, Kyoko.<p>

Tsuna looked for her, and saw her with another girl, they were talking to each other comfortable.

"Umm... Excuse me?" Tsuna managed to gain their attention.

"I'd like to ask Kyoko-chan... Ryohei-sempai was absent for a week, and as well as today, may I ask why?" Kyoko and the other girl looked at each other. The other nodded and left the room.

Kyoko looked around to see if there was anyone else nearer, then Kyoko immediately whispered to Tsuna, who was blushing like hell.

_"Onii-san got injured heavily by a group of gangsters who came after his money when he was jogging last night. He's in the hospital and is currently fighting for his life. I didn't say it to anyone since onii-san's pride would be destroyed..."_

Tsuna's blush faded away, instead his cheeks paled. He felt anger and sorrow fill his heart... he clenched his hands hard and looked away.

"Namimori Hospital right?" Tsuna asked Kyoko. "Wait! Are you going to visit him? There's still classes!" Kyoko was worried about Tsuna_'s STUDIES. _"I'm visiting Ryohei-sempai, I get the same score even if I don't go to school anyway." Tsuna shook his head and started running down the hall, and out of Namimori Chuu.

He felt bad for Kyokutan who always worried about him when he didn't go online immediately. And now that Tsuna knows what happened to him, it's his turn to help him!

Upon arriving in the Namimori hospital, he ran up to the counter and started asking for Ryohei's room. "Sir, it's in room 33 on the second floor, are you a family membe-"

"Thanks!" Tsuna hastily ran toward the stairs, ignoring the shouts of the person managing the counter. As soon as he arrived in front of Ryohei's room, he looked at the doorknob. Wondering how he'll tell Ryohei everything.

He gathered up all his energy to knock and open the door slowly.

"WHO IS EXTREMELY VISITING ME? IS IT YOU MOM?" the loud voice made Tsuna shriek and fall down on to the floor inside Ryohei's room.

"OH, IT'S JUST YOU SAWADA TO THE EXTREME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THERE ARE STILL CLASSES TO THE EXTREME. YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY GO BACK." Tsuna tried not to cover his ears and sat down on the chair beside him.

"Well... I hea- s- he- SAW some gangsters attack you in the middle of the night." Tsuna scratched his temple when his lie was so obvious.

"I STILL DON'T EXTREMELY UNDERSTAND WHY YOU EXTREMELY VISITED ME. I'M PRETTY SURE WE'RE EXTREMELY NOT RELATED. OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!?" Tsuna flinched.

"No... Ryohei-sempai. It's not that. Since you always worry about me, I tried my best to support you now that you're here." Tsuna felt heat rising up to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"I DON'T THINK I EXTREMELY WORRY ABOUT YOU." Ryohei shoute- said. Tsuna felt something pierce his head just now.

"Ryohei-sempai! That was harsh!" Tsuna felt some kind of pain when he heard that.

"SORRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei apologized with his soft voice. Tsuna noticed that Ryohei was still confused on what he meant. It only takes 2 words to say it anyway. Tsuna took a deep breath and sat straight on the chair.

"I'm Kanra."

"NO YOU'RE SAWA-" Ryohei stopped when information entered his head. Kanra was the person who he always chatted with. That nice guy who always gets bullied, who always gets hurt, and who was no good at everything. Kanra was the only one who didn't tease him except for the nickname "Capslock-san". Ryohei looked back at Tsuna with his large eyes.

"You're... Kanra?"

Tsuna nodded shyly as he watched Ryohei's eyes start growing wider.

"OH MY EXTREME, YOU'RE KANRA?!"

"Yes, Ryohei-sempai. I'm Kanra." Tsuna smiled at Ryohei.

Ryohei immediately grabbed Tsuna and hugged him with his bandaged hands.

"THAT'S SO EXTREME! YOU SHOULD STOP CALLING ME -SEMPAI! YOU SHOULD CALL ME "RYOHEI-NIISAN" FROM NOW ON! YOU GOT THAT?"

No answer.

"HUH?" Ryohei looked at the person he was hugging, apparantly, he had already fainted because of the EXTREME hug and the EXTREME voice of Ryohei.

Ryohei sighed and just put him beside the bed. But then his attention was caught by a little someone.

"Ciaossu, Ryohei."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was upset. He was madly irritated. Reborn came to tell him that Ryohei would be part of his famiglia. Tsuna complained, but sooner or later, agreed. He was really happy since '<em>Kyokutan<em>' is finally one of the people he would be closed to... but... whenever Tsuna says...

"Ryohei-niisan! Ohayou!"

Ryohei took a turn and looked at Tsuna who was walking beside him.

"OH OHAYOU SAWADA. I EXTREMELY FORGOT THE REASON WHY I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME "RYOHEI-NIISAN"... NEVERMIND. IT'S EXTREMELY AWESOME ANYWAY."

Tsuna felt the need to add neurons to Ryohei's brain. But i'm pretty sure he couldn't do that.

Upset, Tsuna marched forward and skipped past Ryohei. As soon as Tsuna disappeared completely, Ryohei raised his hands and shouted...

"I FOUND KANRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yamamoto who was just passing by happened to hear this and widened his eyes at Ryohei.


	3. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own the earth. :3 XD I do not own earth or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Noname-NN:**

As soon as I checked my inbox, I was surprised, there were a lot of people who started following this story! XD It must've been good neh~? XD

**Kanra: **Ryohei-niisan... why!? TT_TT

**Noname-NN: **Ignore him. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stared at Ryohei as he jumped happily shouting things that he found Kanra and stuff. Immediately, Yamamoto ran to Ryohei, trying his best not to scratch his already broken arm, and started shaking Ryohei.<p>

"Y-you found Kanra?! Kanra as in the one in the chat?! Him!? Is that him!?" Yamamoto's eyes were wide with both excitement and a bit of pain, not really knowing why, Ryohei stared worriedly at Yamamoto.

"Oi, Takeshi... YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY STOP PLAYING FOR AWHILE. YOU LOOK EXTREMELY TIRED AND EXTREMELY DEPRESSED ALL THE TIME. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE EXTREME!?" Ryohei looked at Yamamoto who just looked at the floor and walked past Ryohei.

Yamamoto was so depressed, even Ryohei told him to stop playing baseball. Just because _**that **_happened... how did it end up getting everybody to stop him from playing baseball? It's the only thing that's left of him, excluding his father. Yamamoto gripped his hand and started walking again.

_'WASN'T HE SUPPOSED TO EXTREMELY ASK ME ABOUT SAWADA TO THE EXTREME?' _Ryohei scratched his head. Then he shrugged all the info off by shouting to the extreme and running around Namimori.

Tsuna who had just arrived, saw the depressed baseball player. It was the first time he saw a very carefree, very happy-go-lucky, and cheerful guy turn in to the complete opposite.

Tsuna approached the baseball player who seems to have been walking all day.

"Y-ya-yamamoto-sempai? Is there something wrong? You look kind of depressed today?" Tsuna approached the baseball player.

"Get away from me." Tsuna felt fear as he heard a threatening tone from the baseball player.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Tsuna let out a small whimper and immediately ran away cowardly.

Yamamoto looked at a building and fixed his vision there. His eyes softened on the rooftop of the building.

* * *

><p>"OI! SAWADA! THERE'S SOME EXTREME TROUBLE!" Ryohei ran to Tsuna who was in the middle of eating his lunch.<p>

"Trouble?" Tsuna tilted his head and stared at Ryohei with confused eyes.

"IT'S THE EXTREME BASEBALL STA-" in a blink of an eye, Tsuna ran past Ryohei with all his might and exited the classroom.

Tsuna figured something like this would have happened. He wasn't that dense not to realize that Yamamoto could do anything reckless that would cost his life. And he wouldn't let that happen. Tsuna's intuition told him that he should never let Yamamoto die. And he trusted his intuition no matter how many times it didn't make sense. But his intuition told him... that he was... Yakyu, and he trusted it...

Tsuna stopped dead on his tracks.

He trusted that Ryohei was Kyokutan, and he ended up wrong.

"AH WHATEVER! JUST SAVE HIS LIFE TSUNA!" Tsuna grumpily shook his head and started running again.

Upon reaching the rooftop, he saw Yamamoto on the edge of the building and will jump any minute now.

_"Oh look! It's dame-Tsuna! What's he going to do?"_

_"I know! NOTHING. He's never going to stop Yamamoto."_

Tsuna ignored the comments people were giving him and took a step forward and approached Yamamoto.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yamamoto glared at Tsuna, instead Tsuna got really pissed and immediately grabbed Yamamoto's arm away from the edge and punched him as hard as he can.

Yamamoto fell down and touched his cheek with a confused look at Tsuna.

Everyone was confused too, did Yamamoto just fall down from Tsuna's punch?

Tsuna was shocked, confused, horrified, and all the other emotions you can put in his brain, DID HE JUST PUNCH YAMAMOTO AND MADE HIM FALL DOWN!?

"Sor-sorry!" Tsuna helped Yamamoto up. Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hand and stood up.

"Why... why did you save me?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and smiled.

"Even if your mother died, and you broke your arm, wasn't able to play baseball, you should enjoy your life! You still have your father and your arm will recover in days! And you'll still be able to play baseball! And i'm sure your mother would NEVER EVER be happy if she knew that you took your own life when she died. She would think she's the reason you died! And you have a great life! You're not no good! You're not no good at your subjects! You're not like me! And even though I hate my life, I would never EVER EVER try to commit suicide!"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with angry eyes, Yamamoto felt some kind of lightness and breeze in his head. Tsuna's eyes softened and tapped Yamamoto's shoulder with a smile.

"Life isn't as unfair and stupid as you think it is."

Yamamoto's eyes widened. He remembered that line, that line that **he **always says when the others break down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kanra: Life isn't as unfair and stupid as you think it is. At least you have a better life than me. You're not like me! I'm completely no good at everything! Enjoy yours like how I enjoy mine even though I have a bad life. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with a happy smile, he was in glee. He found the person that will help him, he knew it from the very bottom of his heart. He knew that it would be the same person who would save him. Thanks to Ryohei as well.<p>

Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna in to a hug and smiled happily. "Thanks a lot! Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna and left with a happy face.

Tsuna and the crowd was left dumbfounded.

Tsuna started sighing again, he wasn't Yakyu after all, he didn't even recognize his line! Tsuna stood up and left. Gullible Tsuna, tsk tsk tsk.

Yamamoto was about to leave when voices interrupted him.

"Ciaossu, Yamamoto."

"YO! TAKESHI!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was depressed, he had two of the people whom he thought were two of the people he was so close to. He was wrong. Now that Yamamoto and Ryohei is part of his famiglia, hangs out with him everyday, completely resembles Kyokutan and Yakyu, they're not <strong>them<strong>.

Tsuna arrived home and immediately ran off to his computer.

_**~Kanra entered the chatroom~**_

**Dera: **Oh! Kanra-sama! It's been 2 days since you went online. Did something happen?

**Kanra: **Not much... just thought I saw Kyokutan and Yakyu... and I didn't. -.-

**Yakyu: **Hahahahahaha! Is that so? XD

**Kyokutan: **I THOUGHT I WAS CAPSLOCK-SAN?

**TheGreatMe: **No, you're Moron.

**Craze: **Quit the yapping and let's get on with the good news. Kanra-san, you live in Japan right?

**Kanra: **Yes, I do.

**Dera: **Then we might meet! Since i'm going to Japan because a hitman called me here!

**Kanra: **A hitman?... For what?

**Dera: **For fighting over the position of the Tenth Vongola Boss!

**Craze: **Just to say, I hate the mafia, but I don't hate Vongola anymore. :D

**TheGreatMe: **That's a complete lie.

**Nagi: **A cruel lie.

**Craze: **Fine! I like some of the people in Vongola!

**Kanra: **OAO

**Dera: **What's wrong Kanra-sama?

**Kanra: **This time, my intuition won't fail me.

**Yakyu: **What are you talking about?

**Kanra: **Ooooooh! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

**Dera: **Yes Kanra-sama?

**Kanra: **We will SURELY meet in Japan! I'm sure! Very sure! Very very sure! Mom's calling me! Got to go!

**_Kanra left the chatroom~_**

**Yakyu: **Is it me or he's completely crazy now? XD


End file.
